totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Becca
I like her, already. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL, thanks. She reminds me a little of one of your characters, but I can't put my finger on which one... LOL --D Spenstar! 21:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Gah...she reminds me of my stalker...lol--TDIwriter 21:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) You have a stalker?! O_o --D Spenstar! 21:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. She's in 11th grade. She's really nice, but she follows me and shouts my name when she sees me and texts me all the time and stuff. --TDIwriter 21:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) It seems you're not invincible after all then. Your own coolness was your downfall. lol. --D Spenstar! 21:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Still trying to remember who she reminds me of... besides Danny, LOL. --D Spenstar! 21:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) No. I'm still invincible. --TDIwriter 21:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Then explain the stalker. --D Spenstar! 21:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) She reminds me of Umi and Jessica I guess cause Umi is crazy, off in her own world, and Jessica (TDW) is EXTREMELY peppy. --Goldenshane 21:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I think she's a little Fionaesque. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ah, so it's Fiona I was thinking of! XD --D Spenstar! 23:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Everybody like me has a stalker nowadays, it comes with the responsibility of being the best. --TDIwriter 23:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I will never quite understand big-egoed people. --D Spenstar! 23:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Neither will I --TDIwriter 23:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Cary has Grant, I guess. XD Three of my friends actually had stalkers... It was kind of scary. They had to get restraining orders. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I hope this girl doesn't get that bad...It was probably bad planning on my part to give her my number. Though, the attention is nice...--TDIwriter 23:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC) TDIwriter, you ARE one! Really, Sprink? O_o that's just... wow. --D Spenstar! 23:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Think of all the attention you'll get when you make the obituary! SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing Umi's inspiration(am I spelling this correctly?) was that girl. --Goldenshane 23:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I still don't understand other ones. I don't question it, though. Questioning the natural order might get my club status revoked...--TDIwriter 23:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Firstly, Sprinklemist, I'll never die. Secondly, Shane, I created Umi long before I met this girl lol. --TDIwriter 23:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Screw the natural order! I defy the natural order in every way anyway, so, yeah. I'm embarrassed a bit when I recieve a lot of attention at one time. Well, I was, but now I've come to enjoy the rare moments when that happens. --D Spenstar! 23:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) It's not an issue if you defy them, you aren't a member lol. --TDIwriter 23:56, October 20, 2009 (UTC) What aren't I a member of? --D Spenstar! 23:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The Ego Society. --TDIwriter 23:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) My friends were teenage girls at the time, being stalked by 40-50 year old guys. One of the stalkers stalked two girls, following them around. The other friend worked in a laundry mat, and I can't remember if he stalked her, but he would always show up on her shift and tell inapropriate stories. The closest I came to a stalker was when I asked this fortyish year old woman about a missing person, and she admitted she knew him, but not well. Then, whenever I'd see her, she would stop what she was doing to stare at me, I'd look up and she'd pretend to be doing whatever she stopped doing. People usually stare at me (for whatever reason), but not usually that creepily. I haven't seen her in forever, though... SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Probably, a good thing. Dude, you should totally draw her as a character! --Goldenshane 00:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL, NO. --D Spenstar! 00:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) My stalker is probably a year older than me. --TDIwriter 00:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL, what if the universe altered itself and YOU were the stalker?! XD --D Spenstar! 00:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't stalk her. If I ever stalked someone, it would be myself. --TDIwriter 00:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *imagines TDIwriter peeking around the corner at his reflection* My "stalker" lady ironically has hair like Esme's, but its black. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Lol. That's why my phone background is a picture of me. --TDIwriter 00:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) You disgust me, TDIwriter. XD, JK --D Spenstar! 00:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I hate you too, Spenstar (Jk, Jk) --TDIwriter 00:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I forgot to add the JK that I totally meant. LOL, whenever my sister says that she hates me, (which is when I don't give her what she wants) I say, with a smile on my face and a cheerful tone, "I hate you TOO!" LOL, XD, I'm not kidding. --D Spenstar! 00:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) When someone says they hate me, I laugh. --TDIwriter 00:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) You laugh and await the three good things that will happen that day? XD --D Spenstar! 00:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I laugh and go kiss their girlfriend. It goes like this: (Kisses girl) "Why does your boyfriend hate me so much?" "I don't know." (I'm kidding....for the most part) --TDIwriter 00:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) This may sound lame, but I've never kissed a girl before. Or have been in a real relationship. IDK if I'm ready, though... Right now I'm still trying to get over a girl I like(d) who hates me. --D Spenstar! 01:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) eh, I'm still to young to be in a relationship and besides, I know the right one is out there for me and my lips are sealed for marage --Goldenshane 01:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) It's not lame. I just had my first kiss a month ago. Now I get kissed by my friend everyday. You'll get yours. I know how that feels, with the girl hating you. I was so smitten with this girl last year, and she felt the same way about me, but she was always in a relationship. It was an abusive one, and one day I couldn't stand watching it happen to her. So I did something about it. Then she hated me, because she loved her abusive significant other. I was so confused. She started telling people things about me, and saying she didn't love me anymore and I'm not her friend anymore. I warned her that her significant other would just hurt her again. She didn't believe me, and three days later she found out they had been cheating on her. --TDIwriter 01:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) You can't talk until you get married? XD --D Spenstar! 01:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) What happened then, TDIwriter? --D Spenstar! 01:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) She tried to come back to me. And I ended up forgiving her. --TDIwriter 01:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I meant that I won't kiss untill I'm at the alter with my wife. I know it sounds dorky though. --Goldenshane 01:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I know, Snane. XD! TDIwriter, I'm guessing she's your ex-girlfriend who left you for someone else? And um... the girl I'm trying to forget... I acted sorta stalkerish at first, and it creeped her out. I guess naming one of my TDIn characters after her won't help me forget her... Wait, was that out loud? XD --D Spenstar! 01:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) No, they're two different girls. Me and my ex aren't back together yet, but we're having flings...she still calls me 'babe' and stuff. --TDIwriter 01:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Lemme guess... if it weren't for your fangirls and the attention you're receiving, you'd ask her out. Again. And what are flings? --D Spenstar! 01:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Like, brief spontaneous diplays of affection. No, it's not that fangirls that's stoppping me, it's her new boyfriend...--TDIwriter 01:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Crap. --D Spenstar! 01:40, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Whatever, I could take him. --TDIwriter 01:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Violence is not the answer. Then again, this is coming from a wimp, so... yeah. XD, you'll find someone else. Someone who won't leave you. Look into your fanbase, anf you will find the answer. XD --D Spenstar! 01:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...so you're saying I should continue to live my playboy lifestyle and not get involved in my ex's affairs? --TDIwriter 01:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm saying that... wait... actually, disregard the above post of mine. I can be a real idiot sometimes. XD! Look, just do what you want, knowing you, everything will fall into place. You'll find someone else who won't leave you for another man... XD --D Spenstar! 01:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, actually, I'm being kissed by someone else, but we aren't dating. We're just friends...who are attracted to each other. --TDIwriter 01:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Then what the **** are you waiting for?! Ask her out! Or something... XD --D Spenstar! 01:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm good with where we are now. But I might ask her out. --TDIwriter 01:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Why do these talk pages go so off topic? LOL SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Lol...lack of attention spans? --TDIwriter 12:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) My guess. (gets on topic) well, there goes the label Sweet and Peppy. Dang, it's getting hard to find origanal labels and names. --Goldenshane 12:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Why does she slightly remind me of Sierra? --I want your bad romaaaace. 16:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC)